exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tales Series Characters
Characters from the Tales of Series (Tales of Demetria, Tales of Emberia) are as follows. General Celsius The Summon Spirit of Ice. Appears as a woman with chilly blue skin, and is renowned for her lack of patience and dislike of humans. Efreet The Summon Spirit of Fire. Appears as a massive red genie, and brutally forces his opponents to prove their strength in order to earn his respect. Gnome The Summon Spirit of Earth. Appears as a small pixie-like individual with mole-like characteristics, and speaks in a simplistic, direct fashion. Maxwell The Summon Spirit of Matter, she is one of the three primal Spirits of the world. She embodies balance between all elements, and opposes those who seek to disrupt this balance. Having grown tired with mankind, Maxwell now watches the world from a mortal's perspective. Origin The Summon Spirit of Essence, he is one of the three primal Spirits of the world. He embodies perfection and the Void, and judges those who seek to alter reality itself. While imposing, Origin is neither cruel nor tyrannic, humbly judging his opponent's determination and purity. Rem The Summon Spirit of Light. Appears as an angelic priestess who, despite looking innocent and amiable, is a stern judge of character. Shadow The Summon Spirit of Darkness. Appears as a vague shadow, a shapeless being with a lack of conversation, but somewhat terrifying. Sylph The Summon Spirit of Wind. Sometimes appears as a fairy, sometimes as three, in a confusing display - as she enjoys confusing and teasing others. Undine The Summon Spirit of Water. Materializes in the form of a semi-corporeal woman, she is one of the most patient and understanding spirits. Volt The Summon Spirit of Thunder. Appears as an electrified silhouette, and seems to be incapable of coherent speech. Tales of Demetria Jormund the Diamond A powerful member of Thalia's Inferian Guard, Jormund is a talented magician as well as the brother of Mattis Lythelio, whom he believed to be dead. Stern and serious, his nickname was granted to him due to his lack of mercy and remorse. Rhapsody the Prism A powerful member of Thalia's Inferian Guard, Rhapsody is a master summoner and a rival of Melody Themia. She is able to perform miracles and possesses an uncharacteristically meek personality for a Chimera and a member of the guard. Severine Darksilver One who was raised alongside Kerren Trueseye and serves as an agent of the rebellion, working for Laufey Lysandria in his efforts to upset the world's balance. Her loyalty to him is absolute. Sylenne the Omniscient A powerful member of Thalia's Inferian Guard, Sylenne is a genius scientist - albeit one without care for morality or risks. She was once the student of Theresa and the rival of Lunara Yostand. Driven to despair by her country's situation, she views herself as a soulless creator whose only aim is making her side win the war. Theresa Nebilim One who bears the blood of Nebilim, the teacher of Sylenne and Lunara. The pair attempted to resurrect her using Devil's Arms, to disastrous results, but eventually managed to calm her. Tales of Emberia Thaddeus Katerin's long-lost father, this ancient Messiah has succumbed to the Ashes while trying to protect his wife Ashelia and friend Aster Stryke. As a Cinderborn, he waited for years for his wife and daughter to come end his torment. He was described as a stalwart man and a strong friend. Tuka The creator of Mineth Floralia, depicted as a cruel man who behind a benign facade is a cruel manipulator, torturing people in abominable experiments only to be deemed the most useful man of Florenzacia. Vladimyr The leader of a small rebel organization who constantly opposed the Church, this gruff and somewhat eccentric man is the one who took care of Kat's education, and bears a strong hatred for Mariya Cypr. Tales of Khemistra King Derris King Derris IV is the egotistical ruler of Derris. A human king with delusions of grandeur and obsession for fame, he attempted to use Ratatoskr's forbidden weapons, which led to his downfall. Maotela Maotela was a young elvish woman of times past, who died in Solomus's arms after being slaughtered due to mankind's overuse of Ratatoskr's weapons. Solomus attempted to preserve her Soul, using the elvish Bloodline as her Khemia's target, eventually merging Maotela with Hethea. Plutus Plutus is a survivor of the Ratatoskrian tribes after their massacre by the Derris armies, he used Blood Khemia to reinforce himself, gradually becoming more monstrous in hopes that he would kill all Khemia users. He ultimately failed, and his disfigurements were healed by Hethea's group. Category:Character Category:Yggdra